Alma LeFay Peregrine
Alma LeFay Peregrine is a ymbryne and the headmistress of the featured setting and loop of September 3rd, 1940. Early Life One of the facts revealed about Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine's early life in the first book includes that she had once been a peculiar child herself, living in a loop with the famous ymbryne Miss Avocet. She lived in the loop with multiple of her "misguided" brothers who were not ymbrynes, but came to the academy with Miss Peregrine in order to avoid separation. One of her brothers, Caul, can turn into a peregrine, but cannot time travel. It is unsure whether her other brother can as well. Miss Peregrine the youngest that Miss Avocet ever took on. Hollow City From the final chapters of the first book, the children as well as the reader are led to believe that the encaged bird they rescued from the wights was Miss Peregrine. Throughout Hollow City, the children treat the bird as if she is their headmistresss, believing that she is unable to turn human because she is injured. However, at the end of the book it is revealed that the falcon thought to be Miss Peregrine was actually her evil brother, Caul. Peculiarity In 'chapter 5 '''Jacob is sleeping in the inn when he awakens to the sound of something in his bedroom. To his alarm, it's a large bird on his dresser staring at him. He describes the bird as having a "sleek head feathered in gray and talons that clacked on the wooden dresser as it sidled back and forth". When Jacob calls out, the bird takes off out the window. In '''chapter 6 '''upon meeting Miss Peregrine, he notices her pull a stray feather from her hair while she is telling him that she preferred to stay in bird form while she had been watching him and any human in particular. She then confirms that she'd been the bird on his dresser. Also in the chapter, she explains that birds are the only ones who can manipulate time, so only those in bird form are able to do so. Thus explaining she is a ymbryne who can create loops and manipulate time fields consciously. In '''chapter 7 '''when the children are presenting their peculiarities in a show, Miss Peregrine opens the show by changing from peregrine falcon form to human form. Description Appearance *'Style: 'Distinguished-looking (Chapter 6) *'Hair: 'Pinned atop her head in knot (Chapter 6) Clothing *'Style: 'Usually dressed all in black (see Victor Bruntly) *'Outfit: '''High collared blouse buttoned tightly at throat Traits *Proper Relationships Jacob Portman Abraham Portman Emma Bloom Millard Nullings Millard is considered a sycophant to Miss Peregrine through Jacob's eyes. Though Millard is completely invisible when nude, Miss Peregrine knows when he's around spying. She tells him at dinner that it isn't polite to dine naked and sends him away to put on clothes. Millard doesn't entirely listen when he returns in just a smoking jacket and nothing else. Miss Avocet Miss Peregrine has a huge amount of respect for Miss Avocet, since she had been Trivia